South of the Suite life
by AoiXD
Summary: Its actually a cross with the Suite life of Zack and Cody's London and Maddie meeting South of Nowhere's Spencer and Ashley. Not really all that good, but its my first story, please forgive!
1. Cali is Suite!

Disclaimer: I do not the suite life of zack and cody or south of nowhere!!!

Rated: M jus in case

Note to peeps: I love you... please review so i dont cry or stop writing these!

Maddie sat up against the headboard of her new bed and thought about things... she just came to California for the summer. She wanted to meet a nice boy, have some fun, and stop thinking about things back in Boston. She knew there was only one person in the world who could truly help distract her from school and life, and it was London Tipton, so she jumped at the chance to accompany her friend to one of her summer homes.

They would be staying for the whole three months of summer, and if all went well, london would be staying in California for the next school year as well.

Maddie hated Boston, she thought that if she did everything London wanted her to, she could stay with London for the school year too.

Little did she know, she didn't even have to try; her parents had made a deal with Mr. Tipton that Maddie would keep london out of trouble and London would help maddie to have fun for once.

_Distant flickerings, Greener scenery_

_This weather's bringing it all back again_

London's Imogen Heap CD distracted Maddie from her trail of thoughts.

"You were thinking again," she said to Maddie. "I don't know why you do that so much, your head must hurt all the time, sometimes my head hurts just trying to understand what you say."

"Well i hear guys like dumb girls." Maddie muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm hungry," Maddie said while getting up off the bed. "I couldn't eat any of the food on the plane cuz I could'nt afford the food in first class."

"Let's go to the beach right now!" London exclaimed while looking out the window at a beach-ful of hot people in little clothing.

"Alright that's cool," Maddie said, holding a chocolate bar affectionately before deciding she would rather be hungry that feel fat in her swimsuit.

They changed into their swimsuits in the same room, facing opposite walls so they could talk.

"So what are we gunna do all summer?" Maddie asked.

"Ummm.. hello! We're in California! We're gunna get invited to parties, we're gunna throw parties, and we're gunna crash parties!!"

"Sounds fun, but we don't know anyone."

"It doesn't matter, we're hot." London replied.

London had finished changing into her dark green sparkling string bikini, and turned around just as Maddie pulled on her top and turned around as well.

"You know," London said, "You really look good in blue, I'm a little jealous."

"Thanks, I kind of have an obsession with this color."

"Well I don't know what you're talking about, but there will be consessions on the beach, now put on something cute over that so that we can get going."

As soon as they got to the beach, London went straight for the water, leaving Maddie to set up by herself. She didn't mind though. That was just the way London was.

Maddie Laid on top of her blanket and left London's folded up, knowing that she probably wouldn't even need it. Just then somebody spread their towel right next to her and sat down. Then a second somebody.

"Hi I'm Ashley," the first somebody said.

"And I'm Spencer."

"Um.. hi, My name is Maddie Fitzpatrick."

-------------------------------------------

Alright folks, that's chapter number one!!!

Review and I shall continue.

muah!!


	2. Later

Disclaimer: do not own South of Nowhere or The Suite Life of Zack and Cody

If you reviewed, that's fantastic! But only one person did, so if you want more you're gunna have to ask for it after this!!!

"So what you doin here all by yourself?" asked Spencer.

"Well I'm actually here with my friend London, but she is off sociallizing so we can get invited to some parties or something like that."

"If it's parties you want," Ashley interrupted, "I got the hook-up. I know where all the really good ones are at and you two can join us if you prove yourself to be cool enough."

"Excuse me?" said Maddie, slightly offended.

"I don't mean anything against you, it's just that I don't want to be the one who brought the party-pooper, you know how it is."

Maddie didn't know how it was, but she wasn't about to admit it. "Yeah, sure. I guess so. Um... I need a little excitement, what do I have to do?"

"We'll tell you when we think of it," Spencer replied, "in the meantime, give me you number, and I will call you - Maddie right?"

Maddie nodded. _Wow, I've only been in California for an hour and things are already looking up for me._

_-----------------------_

**Maddie's POV**

We're back at the house and it's late. I haven't told London about Spencer and Ashley and I can't seem to figure out why not. It's not like its some big secret or anything, they don't even know her... I just felt like keeping them to myself. She'll figure it out anyway, if she answers the phone when they call. For some reason I just don't want her to know.

I'm laying here on the bed waiting for something to happen. I don't know what.

Maybe I'm insane but i hear something at the window.

I went to the window but nothing was there... until I looked down. There was Ashley. How did she know where I live? I don't really care because she wants me to come outside I don't have anything better to do.


	3. Tonsil Hockey?

**DISCLAIMER: I Do not own the hotness that is South of Nowhere, or the Sweetness that is the Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**Okey here's the thing, I can't count all the reviews I got on one hand... which means I'm giving my readers a treat! Two chapters at once!! Yayness! More reviews will make me even happier.**

I snuck out of the house while London was in the shower.

She won't miss me, but on the off chance that she does, I put a sticky note on her cell phone that said that I was going to get some icecream and would be back soon.

I just hope she doesn't ask why I didn't get her any when she comes back home.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked as soon as I got within hearing range of Ashley.

"Duh! I followed you. How else would I find out?"

"By asking?" I replied

"Ummm... can you spell boring? Anyway here's your task: you have two minutes to show think of and show me something that I have never seen before. I can't represent somebody who isn't original."

_Original?_ I thought_, I don't have an original bone in my body... or do I? I could show her the picture of my Aunt with six toes, but everybody has seen somebody like that by now. I could show her the extreme level of frizziness my hair gets to in the humidity, but that's too embarressing. Oh shit, what am I gonna do?_

"Fourty-five seconds left."

_Ummm.. lets see... what trick do I know? Only one. I can show her my tongue trick... but that involves sticking my tongue in her mouth. Since she's a she... I don't think so._

_"_ten seconds left._"_

_"_five- four- three- two_-"_

_I'm gunna do it_

I can't believe I did it. I kissed Ashley, and not just any kiss, but a good fifteen-second kiss including tonsil hockey. I showed her the trick where I bend my tongue into a weird shape and then touch the roof of her mouth with it. And she let me.

I can't beleive she didn't push me off of her, and I can't believe that she kissed me back.

The most surprising thought is that I actually kind of enjoyed it.. but of course that just means that I like kissing... not that I like Ashley.

OMG I haven't been paying attention to her.. what is she saying.

"- and I don't want to hurt your feelings but I love her and if you kiss me again she will probably kick your ass."

"I don't like you that way Ashley.. but I did show you something you've never seen didn't I?"

"technically no, since I have seen lots of girls eyes and faces before and that is all that you showed me... but I've never... uh... felt anything like that before, so you and your friend get to come to some parties with us.

Lucky you, there's one tomorrow night, wear something sexy and be ready by eight. Also get lots of sleep before then cuz we're staying out til 4 am."

---------------------

**London's POV**

So I was gunna tell her. I was gunna just go right out and tell her the real reason why I invited her to come with me for the summer.

She thinks I'm the dumb one, but she she's not smart enough to see that I'm perfect for her.

I was gunna tell her after my shower how I feel about her, and then she would say she loved me too and we would tumble wildly into bed together like in that romance book she thought I didn't ever read. But when I looked out the window I saw her kissing another girl! All this time that I thought I shouldn't be having these feelings for another girl, and she was openly kissing one that she just met!

I went to call her, but then I read that bullshit note about her going for icecream. I wonder how that fucking tasted! Whatever, all I know is that I wish I had some icecream or some chocolate right now. Or chocolate icecream. Mmmmm.

I just tossed my towel on the floor and sprawled out on top of my bed. Life just sucks sometimes, but I'm gunna get Maddie Fitzpatrick to fall for me.

Suddenly Maddie walked throught the door. At first I thought she wouldn't notice but she did.

"I decided not to get icecream after all- you're naked." she said while looking away and blushing.

I decided to do it anyway. I decided to tell her how I feel.

"Maddie, I... I'm gonna throw up!"

I ran to the bathroom without my towel and puked in the toilet. Telling her how I feel would be much easier if I hadn't been thinking about food.

Then I realized that I just ran naked into the bathroom and threw up. I would have to wait until a much more composed moment to tell her how I feel.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

--------------------

Tell meh what you think peoplezz!


	4. It wasn't even good!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Suite Lifeof Zack and Cody or South of Nowhere**

**Yayness again!**

**Spencer's POV**

I guess Maddie didn't know I was in the car. Maybe we didn't tell her that me and Ashley are together. But the only thing I'm concerned with is the fact that Ashley didn't push her off the second their lips touched. Or why she kissed back. Or why the kiss lasted so damn long!

I tell myself that she told her off the second their lips parted, but she didn't look angry.

I have a history of jealousy though, I don't wanna bring it up. I won't say a word, I'll just wait for Ash to bring it up... but its taking her sooooo long. Is she going to say anything?

"Are you going to say anything?" she asked.

What did she want me to say? That I was mad at her? I wasn't I was confused, and I was waiting for her to explain it to me, so I asked her: "explain it to me."

"Ok, she kissed me. I didn't invite her to, but she did, and it turned out that she was just doing what I asked her to. Don't be mad at her because she didn't know we are together, but she knows now."

"Now explain the part where your kiss got long and passionate and you didn't do anything to stop it."

"I don't know, it was just so unexpected that it took forever just to realize that she was kissing me, and then I guess I wasn't sure what to do about it."

"Do you like her?" I asked, trying to act like I don't care about the answer, but I think she knows I do care."

"Yeah... I mean she's cool... but I don't want to be with her, so you don't have anything to worry about."

I just hope that's true, because I love Ashley. I love her and I don't want anybody to come and steal her right out from under me.

**--------------------**

**Ashley's POV**

Well this is awkward. That kiss was bad. Like extremely bad. That's why I was so calm with Maddie, if I'd enjoyed it I would've probably pushed her away or something. But I'm pretty sure Spencer wouldn't care to hear that. All she wants from me right now is an explanation that I can't give her.

I'm not a complete idiot. I can tell that she wants to cause drama, because our relationship has been almost normal for a little while. (note to readers: The prom thing didn't happen b/c i decicded i don't like it) But I can't give her an untrue answer. She want's me to say that I kissed back and I'm falling for this girl I just met so that she has an excuse to break up with me.

Well that is so not happening. I just have to make sure that I don't end up locking lips with anyone else but her ever again.

Easy.

---------------------

Okey dokey, be nice and review and I will be happy happy happy!!!


	5. Secret Apology

**Bleh writers block and all that... I hope this chapter is good because the last two weren't... or at least that is what i decided when I DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS!!!! But I'm sure you were all too busy so I'll be sure to give you plenty of time to review next time before I put up another story -hint hint- I do accept flames.. throws some burns at me if you must, I can take it!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own and all that jazz yadda yadda... on with the story!**

**Maddie's POV**

"London," I said, jumping on her bed, "time to wake up, we have a party to go to tonight so we have some shopping to do today!"

She just growled at me and rolled over mumbling something about not being in the mood to shop, but I knew better than that. London Tipton is always in the mood to shop, I just needed to get some coffee in her.

I went ahead and brewed some up, and then got a large mug filled with cold water. I splashed it on her head and ran into the kitchen as fast as I could. When she finally caught up, I was waiting, smiling with a cup of coffee for her just the way she likes it.

She rolled her eyes and took the cup and sat down at the table. Within minutes she was normal London again.

"Maddie hurry up and finish eating, we have to go shopping, Daddy just send me a new Credit card, platinum... just the way I like um."

I shoved the rest of my bagel into my mouth and hurried off to get in the limo with her. I love riding in style, especially since it hardly ever happens to me.

When we got to the mall I realized that I didn't ask what type of party we were goin to, I had no idea what to wear, but it wasn't too hard to guess.

It's the middle of summer so it couldn't be really fancy, plus the hardest parties to get into are always the ones where less is more. Besides, Ashley said to wear something sexy... so sexy it is, I walked straight up to the salesperson in the second store and asked her to get me the micro-mini skirt off of the manikin.

It was short, so it showed off my legs (which im rather proud of) and a little bit of my thong. Plus it was pink and satiny so London liked it because it was shiny. I ended up getting a pink tube top that showed off my stomach which unfortunately, I don't have abs, but my stomach is pretty flat. I didn't feel comfortable without anything over that though so I got a black fishnet shirt with a hood to wear over it.

London looked so hot. I know I shouldn't think that way about her but it was true. She wore a jean skirt and white tank top... it was so plain for her, but at the same time, it was so hot. I'd never seen her wear anything like it before.

Ashley called just as we finished our makeup and told us she was outside, so we came down and got into the car she got for her birthday. A convertible. A hot convertible. It was just a little awkward because I could feel Spencer's eyes burning a hole throught the side of my face, so I turned to her and said, "I didn't know, an besides I'm not into her I just ran out of ideas. I had to think of something fast and... anyway I'm sorry."

I was trying to make an apology without London figuring out that I kissed another girl, it would just be weird between us if she knew.

"What are you two whispering over there?" London said from the front seat.

"Nothing," I responded quickly. Maybe a little too quickly.

--------------------

I know this chapter was really short but I couldn't think of anything else... the next chapter will be at the party so... fun fun!


	6. You won't care in the morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!!**

**Aw... I haven't met any of my other goals for amounts of reviews... but that's ok, I'm posting more anyway... just remember: I would hate to have to stop writing entirely for lack of inpiration or encouragement. Once again... feel free to flame me!!! Trust me, it encourages me.**

**London's POV**

I hate her I hate her I hate her! Those two have been whispering in the back seat for the entire car ride and I only catch small pieces of the conversation. Things like: "I didn't... her." "she's... mine." "get over... don't think... sexy."

My imagination fills in the blanks with the most perverted thoughts and I just wish I knew for sure that they _weren't_ saying those things. We finally arrived at the party and -big surprise- it's at a big abandoned warehouse. Note the sarcasm. If I invited _them _to a party (as if) I would make sure it was someplace worth mentioning.

Everybody's dancing really close and I wouldn't be able to tell if somebody was violating me because I can't move without touching somebody else. Ashley is dancing between Maddie and Spencer and I hate her so much right now.

I grabbed Maddie by the arm and started to pull her towards me. I was trying to dance a little seductively, but I don't think she even noticed. So I asked if she wanted to go on a drink run with me.

We left the party and started walking down the street when I noticed that Maddie couldn't even keep her feet on the sidewalk. She was totally drunk and they weren't gunna stop her from drinking more at the party.

"We need to get you home. Now." I told her.

"Nooooo! I thought we were getting drinks, I'm so thirsty."

Maddie never acts like this, she wasn't even this way the time when I got her really drunk and she eventually passed out. My fault.

In fact, she had only had one drink tonight, and nobody else touched it... was she just pretending to be drunk, or was she just having a really good time? either way, it would be better for me to take her home.

**Maddie's POV**

I hate drinking... it doesn't taste very good... but tequila makes me feel free... so instead of a shot of it... i filled my cup. I figured it only added up to about three shots, but I was very wrong. I could tell right away that I had over done it.

London was ruining my buzz though, she was making me feel stupid. But she was just so damn sexy in that out fit of hers that I thought I'd follow her anywhere. I eventually gave in and agreed to go back to the house with her, I figured that if I drank lot's of water.. I would sober up a bit. And if I made a move on her, I could blame it on being drunk out of my mind.

Unless she liked it.

I know I'm not supposed to feel this way about girls but, she makes me feel free... she has been my friend since forever and I feel like the alcohol has cleared my mind instead of blurred it, I feel like the way I'm acting now is the way I'm meant to be.

We got to the house and she practically carried me up the stairs. I just wanted to stop and look around for few moments but she was intent on making me back into my normal boring self.

I didn't want to get sober but it was all she wanted so I drank the three glasses of water she offered me and then almost didn't make it to the bathroom. I threw up and peed and then felt so much better... excpet I still wanted London... I brushed my teeth and then got ready to take a shower... I figured it might clear my head... help me decide what I was going to do.

After I got out of the shower I was dripping wet... and I realized I didn't have a towel, London was downstairs though so I just walked through the hallway naked.

I got into some lacey underwear and a matching bra because it was still "party night" and I wanted to feel sexy even though throwing up in the bathroom is totally not sexy.

I turned aroung to find that London was standing in the doorway, and had been for who knows how long. I didn't know what to say and she made no attempt to move.

I looked into her eyes, wanting her so badly, and saw the same thing in her eyes: desire.

I walked over to her thinking, it's now or never. My mind was totally clear of everything but her.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bed, she looked shocked at first but I'm sure my eyes must have said it all because she smiled and leaned in and kissed me.

We both sat on the bed and I kissed her this time, gliding my tongue across her bottom lip until she invited me inside.

We sat there kissing for a few moments, getting more heated and passionate.

She broke away firstand to my surprise she backed up on the bed, leaning back into a very sexy pose.

I folloed her, crawling on her bed until I was hovering over her, and then she pulled me onto her, into another beautiful kiss. I felt as if time stopped.

I slid my hand slowly up the side of her and started to massage her right breast through her shirt.

She broke the kiss suddenly, which surprised me, so I moved my hand quickly.

"Stop." she said, "this isn't right."

I just sat there unable to say anything.

"I mean for me, I'm enjoying it, I've wanted this since I met you. But you. You're still drunk, in the morning you won't even remember any of this, or worse, you'll remember and hate me for it. So we stop now."

I sat there with my mouth wide open, a tear falling down my face as she got up off the bed and walk towards the door. She looked back for a moment, but her look was cold now, no longer inviting. "I-I'm not even drunk," I said, but it came out as a whimper that I'm sure she didn't hear. Besides, I probably was drunk, I was drunk and stupid, but I wished more than anything that she knew I really did care about her.


	7. About last night

**Dudes and Dudettes, some people have been reviewing... others have not. When the Disney Channel and The-N give me money for writing this script, to the best show ever, I will only thank the wonderful reviewers in my acceptance speech. Those are the ones who might get a small cut of the paycheck. lolz**

**Disclaimer: do I have to write this every time? I do not own South of Nowhere or the Suite Life of Zack and Cody... really though someone tell me if I have to write a disclaimer every chapter.**

**Maddie's POV**

The awkward turtle was here. He swam across the room and all over London's bed, which I fell asleep in last night.

My head is throbbing, and I only remember half of the fun I had last night... but I know it must have been great if I was drunk enough not t remember.

But some pieces don't really fit in the puzzle. I can't understand why I would be asleep in London's bed instead of mine, or why she didn't sleep in my bed too.

I looked at the clock and I saw that it was already noon. I should really get out of bed if I want to ask London about last night.

When I got into the kitchen there was a great breakfast waiting for me, but no London. Everything was warm and edible and healthy even... that's when I realized that London didn't cook it.

I looked around the house, trying to find her and finally came to the conclusion that unless she got lost in this huge house, she was gone.

I called her cell phone three times and she never picked it up.

Where could she be and why didn't she wait to take me with her.

**London's POV**

At eight o'clock I woke up and called my favorite chef. I told him to start cooking at eleven and keep the food warm until Maddie woke up. I left the cash on the counter and told Chef Pierre that if Maddie caught him inside the house I was going to make sure he never worked in this town again; he would have to sneak out.

I left the house just as he got in. I wasn't sure where to go, but I was sure that I couldn't face Maddie if she remembered anything about last night.

I almost took advantage of her. She was drunk, and she was out of it. She didn't really want me, she just thought she did because she was under the influence.

I don't know what's wrong with me, but it's clear that something is. What other explanation is there for the fact that I almost couldn't control myself. She makes me weak, so I need to get away form her for a while.

--------------------

sorry about the extremely short chapter, I can't help it... there wasn't that much to say. please sforgive me, and if you can't forgive me... then please flame me.. also thankyou to the people who recently reviewed and put my story on their alert lists.

Specil thanks to teriyakiskater who said she made a profile just to review my story so I keep writing. It's people like you that make me feel like dancing does the let's go down the disco dance

much love

AoiXD


	8. Ok let's talk

Alright let us see what happens. I'm just gunna let my fingers guide me where I need to go.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Maddie's POV**

She has slept in her bed. I can tell she slept here because the bed is unmade. Unless she paid somebody to mess it up for her the way she paid Pierre not to tell me where she went.

I keep thinking that if I wake up early enough, or go to bed late enough, she'll be here eventually. But I haven't seen her in three nights, so tonight I am stayed awake.

I had turned off the light and was reading by the light of my cell phone in order to stay awake. An hour had passed when I finally heard the door handle jiggle.

I quickly closed my phone and feigned sleep until I heard the bed beside mine creak.

I pushed away all thoughts of how much I wished I could crawl into bed with her as I clapped my hands together to turn back on the lights.

"Where were you?" I asked, "why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Maddie you didn't do anything wrong," she sighed.

"Then why am I sunddenly not worth your time? What ever it is I'm doin to bother you, I'll stop!"

"You can't."

"I can!"

"You can't stop being beautiful, or stop being so clutzy and cute. You can't stop looking like a goddess in everything you wear, and you can't stop being you."

I saw a single tear run down her face and my heart was breaking to hear the things she was saying. I never knew how she felt about me. If I had we could have been together, I could be holding her in my arms right now.

"I love you," I said, it just slipped out of my nouth.

"You must be drunk again." she said, and got up from the bed and started for the door.

I ran after her and stood in front of the door. The words she had just said didn't just sting, they really hurt.

"I said I love you! I haven't had a single drink for days because I thought maybe I was a mean drunk, or I did something to make you mad at me!" I was practically screaming at her and I couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

**London's POV**

She's so beautiful when she's histerical. She's angry with me and I know it but I just couldn't believe that she would ever have any kind of feelings for me, I knew she was just lying to make me feel better.

"i don't get you," she said, "you say I'm so great, and so wonderful, but you act as if the thought that I might care about you is disgusting! Newsflash, when someone bares their feelings to you maybe you shouldn't be so mean."

She was starting to sound like a ten-year-old like she always does when she gets upset. Next thing she might be calling me a meanie-head.

"I don't think we can be friends anymore if you're gunna be such a meanie-head, I'm going home!"

"You can go if you really want to, but I don't really want you to. But I don't want to be your friend either."

Before she could respond, I grabbed both of her hands and pulled her a little closer to me.

I started to lean in for a kiss and she did too but all of a sudden she stopped me. She pushed me onto the bed and ran into the bathroom.

I started to cry, little tears ran down my face and I went outside for a walk. I wished I didn't have to go back.

I made my way over to the beach and sat down for a little while when all of a sudden somebody pushed me flat on my back.

**Maddie's POV**

I kissed her softly, but it soon became a slightly deeper kiss until we both had to come up for air.

"Why did you run away from me?" London asked.

I was embarrassed so I mumbled the answer, "mmrusmymmeth."

"What the hell were your doing with meth?" she asked.

"No!" I shouted, a little too loudly. Then softer I added, "I had to brush my teeth."

I rolled over so that I wasn't on top of her and I smiled a little awkwardly. She just looked at me for a little bit before bursting out laughing.

--------------------

so that's that peeps, please forgive me for the long wait

Read and Review so that I have a reason to write!


	9. crappy short ending, sue me

**London's POV**

Today is the last day of the summer, me and Maddie have been together all summer long, but our parents dont know, and now we've decided to stay here through the school year.

We are still in love, truly madly, and tonight we are going to celebrate our love.

**Maddie's POV**

I took her out for a night on the town. We visited three major restaurants just to order appetizers and move on. It was so fun. When we got back to the house i was so tired but i wasn't quite ready for bed.

We started to kiss as soon as we got to the door, its very hard to find your keys in the middle of a kiss but i managed it.

We didn't come up for air until we reached the stairs. I chose that moment to take off both her jacket and mine. Then we continued our ascent on the stairs with me in front, holding her hand.

I was ready to push her on the bed and attacker in all sorts of dirty ways, but i couldn't. There was a rather large problem sitting on my bed in our room.

Spencer was there, crying.

"Ashley broke up with me."she said.

So much for a happy ending.


End file.
